poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet New Friend's and going to Other world's
Ace went to the third District and Daffy and the Others are on the Balcony and they saw the Heartless Wile: Um... Are these guys the Heartless? Daffy: Let's get Dangerous! But then they got throw out of the Balcony and they landed of Ace Daffy, Wile & Taz: The Sword. Then something is Shaking and they get up, then they saw everything blocked off then the Heartless appeared so they are fighting them. After they fight all the Heartless, then the Leader of the Heartless has appeared so they are fighting it After the Guard Armor has been Defeated and then Heart has been release then the Leader is gone 3 Minutes Later Ace: Wait! You guys are my Friends ancestors? They nod at him mean yes Garuru: They were from another world. And they, too, have been seeking the warrior of the sword. Wile: So. Why don't you come with us? We can travel other world on our Train Ace: I wonder if I could find my friends. Daffy: Of course. Wile: You sure? Daffy: Of course. If he's my Best Friends Grandson, so we have to find our grandkids. Garuru: Ace. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends. Ace: Yeah. Daffy: But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning and no sad face. Wile: That's right. You have to be funny for this. Daffy: This time let's see your happy face. Ace: Happy? He is going to smile but he use a funny face All: (Laugh) Wile: That's one funny face! Ace: Alright. I'll go with you. Daffy: Daffy Duck. Taz: Taz. Wile: Names Wile.e Coyote. Ace: I'm Ace. Wile: All for one and one for all. Meanwhile ??????: That little bunny has defeated our Heartless. I can't beleive this. ??????: Such is the power of the warrior. The Bunny Strength is not his own. ?????: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless. That will make thing easier for us. ?????: And the brat's friends are there Grandfather's. You see they'll all bilge rats by the look of them. ?????: Well, think you could it. ??????: Shut up! ??????: Enough! The Sword has chosen him. Will it be who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness will swallow him? Either way he could be quite useful... Back in Traverse Town Garuru: Make sure you're prepared for the Journey ahead of you. We don't know who far the heartless have spread. Taruru: Check out the shops here. They've got some cool stuff! Pururu: This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit. They have them money Tororo: Good luck! Pururu: I hope you find your Friend's and your ancestors. Garuru: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up. Daffy: The Galaxy Train is outside that Gate. Ace: Um? Daffy: That's our Train. Wile: Wait until you see it! Daffy: Hold on! Ace, this is for you. He gave him a fire spell Daffy: Now you can use magic, too. Taz, give him that other thing. Taz: Huh? Daffy: You know! Taz: Oh! He give Ace a Badge Wile: Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for them along the way, Huh? Ace: Great, is that it? Let's go! Daffy: Wait! We have to be ready for this. Tweety: Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep writing on my journal! They left Traverse Town